Lorsqu'il nous tourne le dos
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS centrés sur la relation Damon/Elena. Parce que Stefan ne sera pas toujours le gentil de l'histoire...
1. Bonne année, Elena

Et voilà mon OS pour la nouvelle année. Il n'a pas grande prétention et est que très peu original, mais j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire quand même, une scène bonbon que j'espère vous apprécierez également. Je dois par contre avouer que je ne me suis pas relue. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait tant de fautes que ça, j'ai fais attention, mais veuillez me pardonner s'il y a en à quelques-unes. Je me relierai, c'est promis, dès que j'aurai le temps. Si j'attends de l'avoir fait avant de poster, il y a bien des chances pour que vous ne voyez pas cet OS avant la fin du mois!

* * *

**Pairing : Elena/Damon**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**

* * *

**

**Résumé**

La nouvelle année est sur le point de sonner son arrivé. Pour certains, comme Elena, c'est l'heure des règlements de compte. _Terminer l'année le cœur en miette et la recommencer en beauté…_

**

* * *

****Bonne année, Elena!**

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'elle avait passé le marché avec Elihja et que Stefan s'était vu libéré de la tombe. Elle avait eu si peur pour lui, seul enfermé avec Katherine et sans aucune garantie de pouvoir sortir un jour, que son cœur s'était emballé lorsqu'il avait franchit le seuil de sa porte et que son reflet lui était apparut à la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas résisté, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qu'elle repoussait depuis le bal masqué avait repris le dessus. Si son esprit n'était pas tranquille, elle avait au moins l'espoir qu'Elihja tienne sa parole et protège eux qu'elle aime de Klaus. Un baiser. Un simple baiser de réconciliation, mais à travers lequel elle avait eu l'impression qu'il lui faisait l'amour.

Trois semaines avaient passé et ils n'avaient pas été plus loin. Ils avaient pourtant franchit ce cap depuis longtemps déjà et la peur et les hésitations n'auraient pas dut entrer en compte. Ses baisers lui semblaient plus froids et moins passionnés. Ses étreintes, plus distantes qu'elle aurait du l'être. Comme s'il était troublé par quelque chose ou comme si son amour s'était effrité le ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé, ses « je t'aime » étaient pourtant toujours aussi fréquents et sincères. Chaque fois qu'il le lui disait, elle balayait ses inquiétudes dans un coin de son esprit se forçant à croire que c'était sa peur de le perdre qui la poussait à halluciner, jusqu'au moment où ils refaisaient surface.

L'année était sur le point de se terminer lorsqu'Elena prit son courage à deux mains et confronta Stefan à ses sentiments.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi? _

_-Elena?_

_-J'ai besoin de savoir._

_-Tu sais que je t'aime. _

_-Non, justement. Je doute. Ces dernières semaines, tu t'es montré distant envers moi. C'est à peine si tu m'as embrassé ou si tu m'as pris dans tes bras! _

_-J'ai peur de ta faire mal, Elena. Tu peux comprendre ça?_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée par son comportement.

_-Pitié, Stefan. M'embrasser n'a jamais été un problème même lorsque tu étais assoiffé! Sois honnête, il y a autre chose._

Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui.

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la tombe, Stefan? Parle-moi, je veux être là pour toi. _

Comme une réponse à sa question muette, il se détourna d'elle. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa hanche, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Les dernières semaines lui avaient été pénibles. Il n'avait cessé de ressasser des souvenirs en rêvant même la nuit.

_-C'est Katherine?_

Sa main s'était posée sur son épaule, il se dégagea. Il ne s'était rien passé de spécial dans la tombe. Katherine et lui s'étaient seulement poussés l'un l'autre dans leurs retranchements. Mais il y avait eu cette scène, ce moment où elle s'était immiscée dans son esprit et où il s'était maudit d'être aussi faible. Il l'avait vu se départir de sa robe et s'exposer à demi-nue devant lui. Ça lui avait semblé si réel, même lorsqu'elle l'avait mentalement forcé à céder au baiser. Il ne voulait point l'admettre, mais pendant cet instant, il s'était surprit à la désirer. Ce n'était selon pas le pire de l'histoire. Lorsque Elihja était venu lui offrir sa libération restreignant une Katherine effrayée à rester enfermée, elle l'Avait supplié de ne pas la laisser là, seule en proie à sa soif et facile à retrouver. Il avait hésité sentant quelque chose en lui s'effrayer à l'idée de la perdre de nouveau, avant de lui accorder un dernier signe de tête et de venir retrouver Elena, horrifié par ses propres pulsions et sentiments. Il avait honte, comment aurait-il pu aborder le sujet avec Elena sans se mentir à lui-même?

Elle s'était assise sur son lit lorsqu'elle se retourna. Son Elena, elle paraissait si fragile, là encore plus que d'habitude avec sa moue inquiète sur le visage. Il s'était dit tant de fois qu'il ne méritait pas son amour, mais chaque fois qu'il voulait s'éloigner, elle le convainquait de revenir et il craquait, faible. C'était elle qui l'avait maintenu en vie durant la dernière année, elle méritait son honnêteté. Faible. Il craqua à nouveau.

_-Je t'aime, Elena. _

Il s'était approché si vite qu'elle ne l'avait sentit que lorsqu'il avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et se leva du lit, le laissant seul avec son incompréhension. Elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et frictionna ses épaules. Elle voyait son reflet, il s'était posté derrière elle. Il n'amorça aucun geste pour la toucher, effrayé de la faire fuir de nouveau. Il restait seulement debout, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps, attendant qu'elle se décide à faire acte de courage.

Malgré les apparences et sa bonne volonté, Stefan était loin d'être l'homme parfait. Ce n'était qu'une façade qu'il se donnait face à elle. Elle aurait dut le voir plutôt, il y avait eu des indices, mais elle avait toujours refusé de cesser de croire en lui. Maintenant, la réalité ne lui retombait que plus douloureusement en plein visage et elle avait bien du mal à y faire face. Sa voix était enrouée et tremblante lorsqu'elle se mit à parler.

_-Non, non Stefan. Tu ne m'aimes pas, ou du moins pas autant que tu le prétends. Arrêtons de nous mentir, d'accord? Tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu ne joues pas la carte de l'honnêteté. _

Refoulant ses larmes, elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face.

_-C'est elle que tu aimes, c'est Katherine! Ça toujours été elle, n'est-ce pas? Malgré tes bonnes paroles, je n'étais en réalité qu'un substitut pour combler le vide? Le sosie, c'est le seul râle que j'ai…_

_-Elena, je…_

Il s'était avancé d'un pas tendant son bras vers elle. Il refusait de laisser leur histoire se terminer ainsi. Malgré la voix qui le harcelait dans sa tête, il s'exhortait à continuer d'aimer Elena. Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_-Je ne veux rien entendre, Stefan. J'en ai déjà assez entendu, je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'ai souffert depuis que tu es rentré dans ma vie? _

Une première larme s'était mise à glisser sur sa joue. Elle l'ignora, mais se mit à battre des paupières pour chasser les autres qui viendraient certainement.

_- Va-t'en, Stefan. Je ne veux plus te voir. Va la retrouver, sois heureux avec elle si tu ne peux pas l'être avec moi, mais laisse-moi! S'il te plaît…_

_-Je t'aime sincèrement, Elena. _

Il ne resta pas, disparut de sa vue comme elle lui avait demandé. Elena se saisit de son téléphone, mais ses appels à Bonnie demeuraient sans réponses. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Jenna ne pouvait pas tenir le rôle de confidente et elle refusait d'embêter Jeremy avec ses histoires de cœur. Bonnie introuvable, il ne lui restait qu'une seule possibilité.

* * *

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée. En se gardant devant la pension Salvatore, elle en était consciente. Elle s'aventurait sur le terrain de Stefan et pourrait le croiser alors qu'elle venait tout juste de le chasser. Mais qui d'autre que Damon pourrait-elle aller voir?

Elle frappa à la porte d'un coup discret. Elle fut soulagée lorsque ce fut l'ainé des deux frères qui lui ouvrit. Au vue du verre qu'il tenait à la main et des boutons défaits de sa chemise, il était visiblement en train de relaxer. Elle le dérangeait, mais l'égoïsme prit le dessus sur elle.

_-Elena! Comment puis-je t'aider?_

_-Katherine, il aime Katherine! _

_-Oh!_

Il n'en fallait point plus pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle parlait de Stefan. Il la laissa entrer et l'enjoignit de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Son visage était trempé. Il n'avait pas spécialement l'envie d'être celui qui la consolerait de sa peine d'amour avec son frère, alors il lui servit un vers.

_-À nos échecs amoureux de cette année, _dit-il en portant un toast, _et à tous ceux qui suivront dans la prochaine. _

Leurs verres tintèrent ensemble. Égoïsme. Elena se rappelait soudainement qu'il avait semblé y avoir quelque chose entre lui et Rose. Il l'avait certainement aimé et il l'avait perdu. Il y avait eu sa désillusion face à Katherine aussi. Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir.

_-À nos échecs amoureux! _Répondit-elle avant de boire une gorgée.

Leurs verres furent rapidement vides et il les remplit à nouveau. Une triste scène désespérée de deux âmes esseulées buvant leur douleur.

_-Merci, Damon._

_-Y a pas de quoi! _Dit-il en les servant une nouvelle fois. _C'est une merveilleuse soirée pour se saouler! Alors que la majorité des gens fêtent l'arrivée de la nouvelle année, fêtons plutôt le désastre de nos vies! _

* * *

Elle avait presque oublié que ce moment viendrait. Minuit sonna, interrompant leurs rires et leurs discours sans sens. Le vampire se leva et déposa son verre sur la table. Il l'invita à faire de même. Il n'avait pas prit compte de la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée par l'adolescente devant lui. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il passa outre, l'esprit trop embrouillé pour raisonner convenablement. Elle vacilla, manqua de s'étaler sur le sol. Ce ne fut que le bras qui entoura sa taille qui la retient de s'effondrer.

Debout l'un face à l'autre, ils se mirent à rire sans raisons. Les lèvres de Damon se posèrent doucement sur la joue brûlante. Il s'écarta alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

_-Bonne année, Elena. _

Elle ne répondit pas, laissant ses paupières s'entre ouvrir. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brièvement, puis se laissèrent. Elle vacilla contre son torse, il la tint plus fermement.

_-Bonne année, Damon. _

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent de nouveau pour un baiser plus passionné. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut. Elle était mineure, beaucoup moins tolérante à l'alcool et alerte que lui en ce moment en plus d'être totalement innocente. Il savait également qu'il n'était probablement qu'un baume sûr les plaies qu'avaient laissé Stefan et qu'elle pensait à lui en l'embrassant. Mais il reléguait à plus tard les conséquences de leur nuit de beuverie, désireux de croire qu'elle le voulait vraiment. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre, une pièce sans grande prétention.

Il l'étendit sur son lit et lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait avant de laisser sa bouche se perdre dans son cou, ses mains sous son chandail et ses sens dans le plaisir que lui procurait ses gémissements…

* * *

_Pour avoir vous aussi le droit de boire un verre d'alcool (ou une coupe de champagne, disons-le, c'est beaucoup plus romantique...) avec Damon pour célébrer l'année 2011, laissez une review! _


	2. Ne prétend pas que je suis égoïste

**Résumé**

Quand Elena perd Stefan, elle comprend que le temps est venu pour elle. Elle doit mettre un terme au désordre qui règne à Mystic Falls avant que les choses empires. Mais Damon ne peut pas accepter cette idée et entame une lutte pour la garder à ses côtés. [Prend place à la fin de la saison 2]

* * *

**Ne dis pas que je suis égoïste. **

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement alors que les larmes les remplissaient. Ma lèvre inférieure commença soudainement à trembler et je laissai inconsciemment mes dents y glisser. Je n'avais jamais voulu pleurer devant lui, mais je sus, quand je tentai d'avaler et que je me retrouvai confronté à un nœud, que j'avais à le faire. Je laissai l'une de ses mains enlacer la mienne et son autre prendre place sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort. Je le laissai faire malgré la culpabilité qui me donnait mal au ventre, me faisant sentir plus mal que jamais. L'amour était interdit. L'aimer lui était interdit. Mais je l'aimais même si je combattais mes sentiments. Le premier sanglot brise le silence au même moment que son souvenir vint à moi. Ça n'avait jamais été de l'amour comparé à ce que je pourrais éprouver pour lui si je laissais mon cœur s'ouvrir. Si j'arrêtais d'étouffer mes sentiments. Ça avait seulement été une amitié fusionnelle peu importe ce qu'on croyait. Il ne m'avait jamais aimé; il l'avait toujours aimé elle. À travers moi. J'arrachai soudainement ma main de celle de Damon et rejeta mon épaule vers l'arrière pour me libérer de son étreinte. Je n'avais pas le droit de succomber à son charme. Je ne l'avais pas. Un autre sanglot s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. J'haletai alors que je posais ma tête entre mes mains, mes coudes trouvant leur place sur la table de la cuisine._

_

* * *

_

-Ce n'était pas moi, Damon. C'était elle, toujours elle.

Elle releva sa tête, le regardant comme si elle l'appelait à l'aide. Elle avait dit qu'elle pouvait supporter cette séparation, mais peut-être qu'à la fin elle ne le pouvait pas. Voir Damon devant elle, prêt à l'aider à n'importe quel prix était trop dur. Elle ne voulait que se lever et courir se jeter dans ses bras, réclamant un câlin. Un câlin interdit.

-Elena, commença-t-il dans un soupire.

Il leva une main, repoussant de son visage ses cheveux.

-Non, Damon, coupa-t-elle en repoussant sa main. Tout ça est juste. Il m'aimait parce que je suis le double. C'est tout ce que je suis, une copie de Katherine.

-Tu n'es pas Katherine, Elena, rétorqua Damon reprochant sa tête de la sienne.

De son front, il toucha le sien, murmurant presque contre sa bouche.

-Tu n'es pas Katherine, tu es beaucoup mieux que c'est salope. Crois-moi, Elena. S'il t'a blessé et qu'il n'est pas capable de voir qui tu es vraiment, peut-être que j'ai fais une erreur. Peut-être qu'il ne te mérite pas non plus.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Damon! Cria-t-elle avant de le repousser à nouveau. Je suis née pour ça. Je ne suis rien d'autre que le double. Quelles raisons j'ai maintenant de ne pas sauver la vie de ceux que j'aime? Quelles raisons, dis-moi!

Il avala sa salive, pensant combien difficile c'était de lui dire la vérité après la lui avoir caché durant tant de mois.

-Tu m'as moi, murmura-t-il ramenant sa main dans la sienne. Je t'aime, Elena, bien plus que je ne peux le vouloir. Il pressa nerveusement sa main. Il avait cet espoir qu'elle resterait pour lui. Il voulait le croire même s'il savait que c'était en vain.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, Damon. Je ne peux pas être égoïste pour toi et oublier tous les autres. Tu vas mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je vais mourir d'une façon ou d'un e autre. Tu n'es pas suffisamment fort pour me protéger contre Klaus. Personne ne l'est. Tu ne vois pas où ça nous mène? La mort, Damon, toujours la mort!

Sa voix était presque hystérique quand elle dit le dernier mot. De sa voix douce, il tenta de la calmer.

-On va trouver une façon, Elena. Il doit y en avoir une. Je ne te laisserai pas partir aussi facilement.

Elle n'avait rien à ajouter à ça, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune façon d'échapper à son destin. Elle avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens avant de prendre sa décision et, maintenant qu'elle savait que même les loups-garous la voulait en sacrifice, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre?

* * *

_-À quel jeu tu joues, Stefan?_

_-Je ne joue à aucun jeu, Elena. Je t'aime, tu le sais. _

_-Ne joue pas à ça, Stefan. Sois honnête, je peux l'accepter. _

_-Elena… Je suis honnête, je…_

_-Non! Coupa-t-elle désespérée. Tu ne l'es pas! Je t'ai vu quand tu l'as regardé. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme ça. Il y avait tellement d'amour, tellement de sentiments. Comme si vous étiez seulement un. Sois honnête, Stefan. Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est elle. _

_Elle le vit presser ses lèvres ensembles et regarder vers le sol. À ce moment, elle eut sa réponse; elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage. _

_-Je peux l'accepter, Stefan, mentit Elena. Arrête seulement de mentir. Va vers elle et laisse-moi partir. _

_Alors que Stefan acquiesçai lentement, il recula de quelques pas et lui tourna le dos, dans une promesse de ne plus jamais la revoir. _

_-Je t'aime même si elle prend davantage de place dans mon cœur, même si tu ne veux pas me croire. _

_C'est tout ce qu'elle entendit alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Elena sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir que c'était Damon. Il poussa ses cheveux d'un côté, embrassant doucement son cou. _

_-Je ne te laisserai pas être triste, Elena. Je vais te protéger, souris pour moi. _

_Il passa ses bras autour de sa tête et laissa son menton se placer sur le dessus de sa tête. Ils restèrent là, dans cette position durant quelques temps, attendant en silence qu'Elena cesse de pleurer. Il prit alors sa main, l'amenant jusqu'à la pension Salvatore. Si son frère ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'elle, alors il le ferait. Son amour était suffisamment fort pour ça._

_

* * *

_

-Deviens comme moi, Elena, dit Damon la sortant de ses pensées. Je vais te transformer. Ce soir, quand tu voudras.

Il s'était agenouillé sur le sol, comme s'il lui demandait de l'épouser. Elle recula de quelque pas en entendant ses paroles. L'idée l'effrayait. Au plus profond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas en venir à cette option.

-Non, je ne le deviendrai pas, Damon. Je ne deviendrai pas un vampire pour sauver ma vie. Je ne suis pas lâche comme Katherine l'était. Je vais faire face au problème et rester humane. Si je me transforme, je serai comme elle et il n'y a aucun risque que ça n'arrive. Klaus te tuera de toute façon. Il l'a fait avec sa famille quand elle s'est échappée. Pourquoi ne ferait-il pas la même chose avec ceux que j'aime? Je ne laisserai pas ma vie pour me retrouver toute seule ensuite et avoir à fuir tout le temps. Ce n'est pas une vie, Damon, c'est l'enfer!

-Elijah…

-Non, il ne protégera personne. On a un accord: il vous protège seulement si je reste en vie et humaine. Pas si je deviens un vampire. Il me veut morte lui aussi, à la fin, pas vampire. Il n'aurait aucune raison de tenir ses promesses s'il ne peut pas avoir ce qu'il veut lui aussi. Il est probablement le seul qui peut tuer Klaus, je ne laisserai pas cette chance filer.

-Mais John nous a donné ce qui faut pour tuer…

-Non, coupa encore Elena. Peut-être que tu pourras tuer un des vampires originels, mais je presque certaine que tu n'auras pas l'opportunité d'en tuer davantage. Ils t'auront avant que tu aies pu faire le moindre mouvement. Tu sais qu'ils sont plus rapides et plus forts. N'essaie pas de me garder avec toi, Damon. Tu n'en serais pas capable, j'ai fais mon choix.

Mais Damon ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il agrippa ses épaules, la poussant contre le mur. Au point où il en était, il ne s'inquiétait même pas de si elle était blessé ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était guidé par ses sentiments. Son amour et sa colère le poussant à la ramener à la raison. Elle l'avait sauvé tellement de fois dans le passé. Maintenant, c'était à lui de la sauver en retour.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, Elena. Tu vas rester avec moi, peu importe si l'idée te plaît ou non. Je ne t'ai pas attendu aussi longtemps pour te perdre en quelques secondes.

Elle tourna sa tête sur le côté, ne voulant pas voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, la forçant à le regarder.

-S'il te plaît, Damon. Ne va pas là. C'est déjà dur, ne pousse pas les choses, s'il te plaît.

Il l'ignora. Il pressa ses lèvres ensembles, ses yeux se rétrécissant et s'assombrissant.

-Tu es mon éternité, Elena. Sans toi à mes côtés, je ne veux pas vivre un autre siècle. Parce que tu es mon humanité. Tu es tout ce qui es bien en moi. Si je te perds, si tu me détruis comme l'autre salope, Katherine, m'a détruis, alors je promets que je plongerai encore plus profondément dans les ténèbres que j'ai pu le faire. Et ce sera ta faute. Tout le sang que je prendrai sera sur tes mains. Parce que tu sais que je t'aime, Elena. Vivante. Avec moi ou sans moi, mais vivante.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter:

-Et ne prétend surtout pas que je suis égoïste en ce moment parce que dans la situation actuelle, tu l'es beaucoup plus que moi!

De nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait lui dire et elle espérait pouvoir lui répondre. Mais ça aurait été égoïste. Avalant sa salive, elle prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant le courage d'aller de l'avant.

-Je veux que tu comprennes mes raisons, Damon. Je ne serai pas heureuse si je reste.

Elle s'arrêta, mordant ses lèvres et le regardant avec détresse.

-S'il te plaît, Damon. Laisse-moi partir. Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais ne laisse pas souffrir de toutes vos morts. Ça serait trop dur pour moi parce que, peu importe ce que je ferai, vous le serai. Tu le sais, Damon. Mieux que quiconque. Laisse-moi être heureuse une dernière fois et donner à mes amis et à ma famille le droit de vivre. S'il te plaît, Damon, laisse-moi partir si tu m'aimes.

Dans ses yeux, le vampire vit qu'il était temps pour lui d'abandonner. Même si ça semblait plus difficile que tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire dans sa vie. Parce qu'il l'aimait plus encore qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui-même et aussi parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait disait la vérité même si jamais il ne l'admettrait. Il laissa ses bras et la ramena rapidement contre son torse. Ce fut seulement après un baiser où il lui laissa ressentir tout ce qu'il pouvait qu'il s'écarta. Elle le regardait avec ce sourire triste qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Gardant sa dignité, il retient ses larmes et laissa lentement sa main glisser de la sienne. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle commença à s'éloigner, lui tournant le dos, que l'aîné des frères Salvatore laissa les mots s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres une autre fois. Une dernière fois.

-Je t'aime, Elena. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Elle se figea sans pour autant le regarder. Elle lui répondit, murmurant ses mots en retour, sachant que de toute façon, il la comprendrait.

-Je t'aime aussi, Damon, et je suis désolée. J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras mes raisons et que tu parviendras à me pardonner.

Et elle suivit son chemin, décidé à sauver tous ceux qu'elle aimait même si elle devait sacrifier son amour et sa vie. Resté derrière, tout ce que Damon pouvait faire était de pardonner ses erreurs et être reconnaissant d'avoir eu ce baiser qu'il avait toujours voulut et la vérité sur l'amour de sa bouche.

-Si tu change d'avis, Elena, je serai la pour t'attraper dans mes bras. Je t'attendrai même après ta mort. Je t'aime, mon cœur…


	3. Sans lui

Cet OS fut écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF, où il faut écrire, en l'espace d'une heure, sur un thème donné. Cette fois, le thème était « guirlande ». Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander des infos! Et comme ce n'est visiblement pas ma nuit, je m'excuse encore une fois de ce piètre texte!

**Pairing : ****Damon/Elena**

**Rating : ****T**

**Disclaimer : ****Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'auteur de Vampire Diaries.**

**Résumer**

Quand Elena demande à Damon de l'aider à décorer le sapin…

* * *

**Sans lui**

C'était le premier Noël qu'elle passait depuis la mort de ses parents. Le premier Noël également depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Stefan, qu'elle connaissait l'existence des vampires. Mais c'était aussi le premier Noël où son cœur irait contraire à sa raison…

Ils ne fêtaient pas Noël. Pas depuis une centaine d'années. L'attrait était passé et L'événement n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour eux. Même pour Damon, cet éternel fêtard avide de buveries et de filles. C'était une fête familiale, or, qu'elle famille leur resetait-ils entre leurs discordes sur Katherine?

Ils avaient une fois encore planifié de ne rien faire de spécial cette année, mais Elena était débarquée un sapin à la main et une tonne de décorations derrière elle prétextant que tant qu'elle serait dans leur vie, ils se devaient d'agir normalement et donc de fêter Noël.

Ça n'avait pas été évident, mais ils avaient finalement cédé. Enfin, Damon plus ou moins. Lorsqu'elle l'avait enjoint d'aider et d'aller chercher le repas et autres sucreries, il avait tout simplement refusé déclarant qu'il la laissait faire ce qu'elle veut du manoir mais qu'il refusait d'y être mêlé si ça ne concernait pas l'alcool. Devant sa déception, Stefan c'était alors proposé pour aller faire les courses et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, elle entrain de décorer le sapin et lui, assis dans un fauteuil, la regardant faire.

-Damon, tu pourrais m'aider? Je n'arrive pas à atteindre le sommet pour poser cette guirlande.

Le vampire posa son verre sur le sol et se leva. Sans prévenir, il se glissa dans son dos et se pencha pour l'asseoir sur ses épaules. Elena laissa échapper un cri de surprise en se sentant basculer et s'agrippa aux cheveux de Damon.

-Je te serai gré de ne pas maltraité ma tête, Elena. Je t'aide alors ne me le fait pas regretter.

-Alors ne refait jamais ça, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle glissa le bout de la guirlande sur le sapin, tentant de contenir ses tremblements. Les mains du frère de son copain sur ses cuisses la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il la caressait, mais se convainquit qu'elle hallucinait. Lorsqu',il la reposa par terre, un peu trop abruptement, elle chancela et dut se retenir à son épaule. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, la gardant contre lui.

-Essaie de ne pas te blesser, je ne voudrais pas avoir à expliquer à Stefan pourquoi tu es en mauvais état à son retour…

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Elena cessa de respirer. Il glissa sa main sur sa tête, balaya ses cheveux derrière son épaule et descendit doucement, dans un caresse jusqu'à son menton. Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser. Sa main se porta instinctivement à son collier, il était toujours là.

-Si tu n'étais pas à Stefan…, murmura-t-il.

Elle attendit qu'il complète sa phrase, en vain. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa temple, au même endroit que ses doigts auparavant, et tracer leurs chemin jusqu'à sa joue. Elle ne le sentit pas s'éloigner perdue dans le brouillard.

-Elle t'ira beaucoup mieux à toi qu'à ce vieux sapin!

Alors qu'il s'était mis à la décorer d'une guirlande, Elena gardait son regard accroché à son sourire diablement sexy. Si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte à cet instant, annonçant le retour de Stefan, cette guirlande aurait pu servir à bien d'autres choses…


	4. Possession

_Écrit pour la communauté 'mf-100-mots' sur Livejournal, sous le thème 'pulsation'. N'hésitez pas à demander pour davantage de détails._

* * *

_C'est court, oui, je sais. Mais en fait, comme le nom de la communauté l'indique, il s'agit d'un drabble, soit un texte qui doit être écrit en exactement 100 mots. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Pairing :** Damon/Elena

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

**Possession**

Sa langue lécha la base de son poignet puis celle de son cou. Juste-là où pulsait ses artères, de plus en plus rapidement. Elle frissonna sous la caresse, renversant un peu plus sa tête vers l'arrière. Il salivait, l'odeur l'envahissait. Ce n'était pas correcte, il n'en avait pas le droit, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à chasser l'idée de sa tête. Elle lui appartenait; son frère disparut, elle était désormais à lui. Il voulait la marquer, la posséder, la goûter. Damon laissa ses canines s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre d'Elena, prouvant que Stefan n'avait désormais plus de pouvoir sur elle…

* * *

_C'est l'heure des enchères! Au prix d'une review offerte à l'oeuvre de charité 'Salvatore en détresse', vous obtiendrez le droit de vous retrouver sous les lèvres de Damon!_


	5. Souvenirs disparus

_Écrit pour le thème 'disparition' pour le bingo_fr sur livejournal._

* * *

**Pairing: Damon/Elena**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

_Note: Fais suite au dernier épisode de la saison 3 (alors **spoiler**, éloignez-vous vite vite si vous ne voulez pas savoir comment ça se termine!). J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose qui suivrait cet épisode pour renouer avec le fandom, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi. Je crois être parvenue à quelque chose de raisonnable. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Souvenirs disparus **

Autant avait-elle voulu pouvoir l'éviter, il n'y avait que son regard qu'elle avait pu suivre. Il était partout, s'assurant à tout instant qu'elle allait bien et lui prodiguant mille et un conseils qui lui faciliteraient la vie dans le futur. Il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, à lui faciliter la vie au même titre que Stefan le faisait, elle en avait conscience. Elle avait aussi conscience que rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute. Pourtant, les souvenirs disparus qui étaient remontés à la surface de son esprit, poussés par sa nouvelle "condition", la mettait en colère, la rendait confuse.

Alors que, pour la première fois depuis que les Salvatore étaient entrés dans sa vie, Elena avait toutes les pièces du puzzle en main, elle ne savait même plus qu'elle était son histoire avec eux, avec _**lui**_ surtout. C'était comme si sa transformation en vampire avait effacé toutes les certitudes qu'il lui restait.

Damon. Damon qui l'embrassait. Damon qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait en lui rendant son collier. Plus loin encore sous les couches de ses souvenirs, quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Qu'elle ne se serait jamais doutée. Qu'elle n'aurait en fait jamais voulu croire si ça n'avait pas fait partie de ses souvenirs. Damon avec qui elle discutait un soir, bien avant qu'elle n'ait rencontré Stefan.

Et à la vue de ces faits, Elena savait qu'elle n'avait plus d'excuse pour ne pas choisir d'elle-même entre les deux. Que Stefan ait été le premier n'avait plus d'importance. C'était faux, tout était faux.

Elena ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre le mur du couloir. Elle ne voulait pas être obligé de s'admettre lequel elle aimait le plus, indépendamment des autres facteurs. Elle ne voulait pas en condamner un à la solitude- parce que c'est ce qui arriverait. Celui qu'elle ne choisirait pas partirait, elle le savait.

Elle voulait crier, frapper dans le mur derrière elle même si elle risquait fort bien de le défoncer. Il lui semblait qu'elle ressentait tout avec plus de force désormais. Les bruits- mêmes les murmures ou les bruissements de feuilles- étaient plus fort, la rendant presque folle. Ce qu'elle touchait lui procurait des sensations qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvé. Elle était épuisée par toutes ces nouveautés, certaine qu'elle n'y survivrait pas.

Des bruits de pas. Qui venaient dans sa direction. Était-ce trop demandé que de pouvoir souffler un moment? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et firent face à ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle les referma rapidement, prête à s'enfuir. _Damon_. Ses épaules furent plaquées au mur avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas, la piégeant à l'affronter une fois pour toute.

-Cesse de me fuir, Elena! Je ne suis pas le responsable dans cette histoire!

Elle se mordit la lèvre, continuant à ignorer son regard. Elle aurait voulu être davantage en colère contre lui- pour tout, ça aurait été tellement plus facile de le détester encore une fois, comme chaque fois qu'il avait fait une erreur- mais il avait raison: il n'était pas le responsable dans cette histoire. Personne ne l'était vraiment. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à ressentir malgré la chaleur réconfortante des mains qui pressaient ses épaules c'était de l'incompréhension.

-Elena...

La voix de Damon s'était radoucit. Elena craqua. Elle releva la tête vers lui, affrontant son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de la mort. Les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, mais elle n'était pas prête à les laisser tomber. Tant qu'elle ne saurait pas, Damon n'aurait aucun droit de les voir.

-Pourquoi, Damon? Pourquoi!

Il fronça les sourcils devant ce qui semblait être un cri du désespoir. Il n'était pas certain de la suivre. Pourquoi était-elle devenue un vampire? Lui aussi ce l'était demandé à de multiples reprises. Ça n'avait jamais fait partie du plan, même dans un avenir éloigné. Elle lui était si précieuse humaine.

-Pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu as été le premier que j'ai rencontré?

Oh. Ses souvenirs.

Incapable de lui répondre, il relâcha sa prise sur elle et se détourna un moment. C'était son tour de fuir son regard. Qu'aurai-il pu lui dire? Il savait que ça arrivait à tous les vampires, bien sûr, ça lui était arrivé à lui aussi. Tout état d'hypnose qui était infligé à un humain s'effaçait avec la transformation. Les souvenirs disparus revenaient, aussi vif que s'ils s'étaient produits que quelques instants auparavant. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle se souvienne, il ne lui avait pas fait oublier pour rien. Ou peut-être que si, peut-être que c'est ce qu'il avait voulu. Qu'elle se souvienne. Ça pouvait aider sa cause, faire de lui un gagnant cette fois plutôt qu'un laissé pour compte comme toujours. Le rôle de frère Salvatore avait une chance d'être inversé.

Mais Damon savait qu'aussi égoïste il pouvait se montrer dans son choix, jamais l ne pourrait se permettre de l'être dans son amour envers elle. Ça signerait sa perte, lui donnerait définitivement son laissé passé pour l'Enfer.

-Je t'ai fais oublié parce que tu n'était pas prête à entendre ce que j'avais à te dire, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'étais pas prête à m'aimer en retour, Elena.

Il se tourna vers elle, lui offrant malgré lui le spectacle de la douleur qui déchirait la beauté de ses yeux. Elena en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant d'émotions contradictoires dans le regard de Damon. Et soudain, la panique l'envahi. Non, il ne pouvait pas poursuivre. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle voulait s'endormir et remonter le temps, à l'époque où ses parents étaient encore vivants et où le nom des frères Salvatore lui était inconnu.

Damon ne fit rien de ses voeux silencieux, les ignorant complètement. Il s'avança de trois pas, la piégeant de nouveau entre son corps et le mur. Ses mains cette fois plaquées non pas contre ses épaules mais de chaque côté de celles-ci. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, Elena pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage, brûlant.

-Je ne pouvais pas être égoïste et te laisser tes souvenirs, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, tu appartiens à Stefan. À mon frère.

Les mots sonnèrent plus dures aux oreilles d'Elena qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. _Sa faute_. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer quelque chose, mais lorsque leur sens fit son chemin à travers les brumes e confusion dans son esprit, elle ne put que la refermer abruptement, dégoûtée d'elle-même. _Sa faute_. D'eux trois, ça n'avait jamais été Damon l'égoïste. Ça ne serait jamais Stefan non plus. C'était elle. Elle son incapacité à choisir. Elle et son besoin de les enchaîner tous les deux à elle. Elle qui, en ne voulant blesser personne, faisait encore plus de dommages que si elle en avait repousser un sans état d'âme.

La maison lui semblait trop petite. Elle avait besoin de respirer. Sans mal, elle se dégagea de l'emprise molle qu'avait Damon sur elle et s'enfuit en courant.

Elle ne pouvait plus continuer.

Elle devait rompre définitivement avec Stefan.

Il était temps pour Elena d'assumer ses choix et de cesser de blesser les autres autour d'elle.

* * *

_Hum... bon... oui...elle laisse Stefan. Maintenant, espèrons que ces choix la conduiront jusqu'à Damon!_


	6. Illusion qui fait rêver

_Écrit pour la communauté 5_sens sur Livejournal, sous le thème ''mémoire''._

* * *

_Pairing: Damon, Elena_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Julie Pleck, son équipe et L.J. Smythe_

* * *

_Spoilers: Pour ceux qui n'ont pas écouter l'épisode 3 de la saison 4, allez ouste!_

* * *

**Illusion qui fait rêver**

La plaie s'était depuis longtemps effacée, mais Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y frotter le pouce de son autre main dans ses moments de distraction. Il s'obligeait à fermer les yeux, laissant la sensation des canines d'Elena s'enfoncer dans sa chair déjà déchirée lui revenir en mémoire. Lorsqu'il se concentrait suffisamment, il parvenait même à en ressentir les effets sur son corps. Le vertige momentané qui vient avec les premières goûtes de sang volées, qui le faisait vaciller, l'envoyant contre le mur lorsqu'Elena s'appuya contre lui, pressant un peu plus dans sa paume. Puis il y eu ce chatouillis de plaisir qui s'installa ensuite, rendant le geste plus intime que jamais. Damon gémit, accentuant la pression sur la plaie disparut. Il s'imagina la douleur qu'il aurait pu ressentir s'il n'avait pas été un vampire, la cicatrice que ça y aurait laissé en guise de souvenir.

Damon ne voulait pas oublier. Jamais.

Il se souvenait de sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, celle qui la caressait sans honte pour une fois, l'encourageant à en prendre davantage. Pas même une once de culpabilité à l'égard de Stefan ne s'était manifestée en lui. Elle était là, dans ses bras, buvant son sang comme si elle lui appartenait déjà.

Avec un soupir de désespoir, Damon s laissa tomber sur son lit, ses yeux fixant le plafond. Il avait prié pour que ça fonctionne. Il aurait été prêt à tout donner pour qu'elle parvienne à se nourrir de lui- et de lui seulement- et qu'ils aient à revivre cet instant encore et encore. Sans Stefan. Juste eux deux. Juste lui et les lèvres d'Elena qui embrassait sa peau, aspirant chaque goutte de son être.

Dans un geste idiot, Damon porta à sa bouche sa paume, embrassant l'endroit où elle s'était nourrit. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir. À s'occuper de ce nouveau chasseur et à partir. Rien ne lui servait de reste en ville à se torturer comme un martyr quand il savait très bien que rien ne changerait entre Elena et lui. Et puis, il avait ses souvenirs pour nourrir son éternité...

Non, Damon ne voulait définitivement pas oublier la sensation des lèvres d'Elena sur lui.

Jamais.

* * *

_Pour quiconque se manifeste, il y aura un tirage au sort pour consoler Damon!_


	7. Ma façon de pardonner

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent 2013 de la ficothèque ardente._

* * *

_Prompt : Bouquet_

_Pairing : Damon/Elena_

_Disclaimer : Ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne partiennent_

* * *

_Se situe au début de la saison 5, dans l'épisode 5.02 à mon souvenir, au moment où Damon retrouve Elena à l'université._

* * *

**Ma façon de pardonner**

Bien sûr que Damon lui manquait, mais était-elle prête à lui pardonner ? Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'ils construisent quelque chose de solide s'il lui cachait la vérité ? Ce n'était pas en lui emmenant chaque fois un nouveau bouquet qu'il gagnerait. Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être que les fleurs n'étaient que le prémisse de d'une réconciliation plus forte entre eux. Ou peut-être son corps qui la trahissait.

Dès qu'ils eurent refermés la porte derrière eux, Elena poussa Damon sur une chaise. Il protestait, clamait qu'ils devaient discuter, et même si une voix lui criait qu'il avait raison, Elena refusait de l'entendre. Des jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Damon, son corps était en manque. S'il voulait une réconciliation, il devait la laisser faire.

Elle s'installa sur ses cuisses, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains cherchèrent sa chemise, tentèrent d'en défaire le premier bouton puis très vite elle perdit patience, optant plutôt pour la déchirer. Damon ne lui en voudrait pas, pas avec ce qui l'attendait. Elle continua de le distraire de ses baisers, alors qu'elle utilisait les pans de la chemise déchirée pour lui nouer les mains. Ce soir, Damon serait à sa merci.

- Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux qu'offrir des bouquets, souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon.


End file.
